


Captain Hook: Space Pirate

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Movie Night, Star Wars - Freeform, captain swan movie night, killian's never seen star wars so, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: "I want one." He replied, still not looking at her."One... what? A wookie?""Aye, that. And that white spaceship - The Millennium Falcon - and the prin---" he stopped short, looking at Emma, who had raised one eyebrow as if challenging him to finish that sentence. Instead, he said, "No, I don't need a princess. I already have one," quickly kissing her hand.&When Emma realises that Killian's never watched Star Wars, she decides to have a movie night.





	

With his arm over her and their fingers intertwined, Hook was dropping kisses down Emma's neck and back as they lay in their bed. It was moments like these, at the end of the day, when Emma truly felt like she didn't have to deal with a crisis. She had a rule: once she stepped into the house, she wasn't the Saviour, or a hero, or the sheriff or anything. She was simply Emma, coming home to her family. There was a certain kind of safety that being at home gave her: a safety that allowed her to stop thinking about everything that was happening. Her train of thought was broken when Killian said, "Love?" 

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him. He paused, smiling awkwardly, and then said, "Back when I was a deckhand---" 

"You mean when we were in the Enchanted Forest?" 

"Aye. When the lad came to get you, he said something about a... Wookie, was it? Something like that. Anyway, he called it a wookie prisoner gag. I never got the chance to ask what it meant so I was just curious." When he said this, Emma sat up so fast, she saw black spots for a few seconds. She stared at Killian in disbelief and said, "You've never seen Star Wars?" 

"Of course I have!" He said, affronted. Emma was about to lie back down when he said, "The bloody fairies would always have them. Throwing around stardust which wasn't easily available anyway---"

"Star Wars is a movie, Killian." Emma interrupted his rant with an amused smile on her face. Killian stopped, staring at her in confusion. He had heard of movies a lot - everyone seemed to be talking about them here. As far as he could tell, people paid to go and kiss in a dark room. It was a stupid idea - they could just dim the lights at home and kiss for free.

"Ah, then I haven't seen them."

"Are you serious?!"

"Well we didn't exactly have a lot of movies in the Enchanted Forest." Killian said, defensively.

"Oh right. I guess it doesn't help that you're like a billion years old." Emma got out of bed and disappeared out of the door. Killian was about to follow when she reappeared, holding a somewhat dusty box. Opening it, she pulled out a CD and inserted it into the black thing under the TV. Killian frowned: he didn't like TV, he didn't understand it. It was like a cell phone. It had taken him a while to adapt to the cell phone but when he had seen the wide screen in the bedroom, he had vowed never to use it. Once Emma had inserted it, she got back into bed, taking the remote from the bedside table and dropped the box she had been carrying between them. Killian looked at it:  _Star Wars, Episode IV: A New Hope._ He said, "Emma?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think you got the wrong one, love. This is the fourth one."

"Nope that's the right one." 

"But---" 

"There are two trilogies. The original trilogy starts with episode four. So this is technically the first movie. Okay now watch, it's starting." She said, pointing at the screen as the yellow text appeared, giving her chills of nostalgia. 

Two hours later Emma turned off the TV and looked at Killian. He was staring at the blank screen in complete awe, unable to comprehend what he had just watched. Smiling she said, "Well?" 

"I want one." He replied, still not looking at her. 

"One... what? A wookie?" 

"Aye, that. And that white spaceship - The Millennium Falcon - and the prin---" he stopped short, looking at Emma, who had raised one eyebrow as if challenging him to finish that sentence. Instead, he said, "No, I don't need a princess. I already have one," quickly kissing her hand. 

"Nice save." She said, rolling her eyes. Killian immediately went back to talking about Star Wars, about how Luke reminded him of Henry, and how Obi-Wan Kenobi reminded him of the Apprentice. Emma couldn't help smiling at how much he had liked the movie. Once he had finished talking about the film, he said, "You mentioned that this was part of a trilogy. And that there are... two? I don't suppose we could..." Emma laughed and said, "Not tonight. How about tomorrow night we have a marathon. Henry will be there too. We can have popcorn and cocoa. Plus, Henry knows a lot of trivia about Star Wars that I think you'll like." She said, taking the CD out and putting it back into the box, while his face lit up from this proposition. When she got back into bed, she said, "Would you trade your ship for the Millennium Falcon?"

"Nothing and no one in this world could make me trade _The_   _Jolly Roger_ for them." He said, after thinking for a bit.

"But you traded her for me."

"I did." He said, smiling at her as he turned off the light on his side and turned over to sleep. Emma smiled to herself and was about to turn off the light on her side when Killian turned around and said, "Although, I wouldn't mind having the Millennium Falcon _and_ The Jolly Roger. Imagine making a portal in space. I could be Captain Hook: Space Pirate." Emma couldn't help laughing at this and said, "That has a nice ring to it."

"I agree. Anyway, goodnight, love." He said, kissing her lightly before turning over again. Emma could hear him humming the theme song under his breath until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise until I had posted it that the "space pirate" thing was from The Martian lmao oops :p anyway I hope you liked it :)


End file.
